


Eternal dawn

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dreamhusbands, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: With every dawn a new hope rises, but he has to face it alone.





	Eternal dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fixed on them right now.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Dawn is nearing, he knows, as the dark of the night retreats from his cell, and a pale, greenish glow creeps into its place. He unfolds the letter, to read through it one more time before he seals the envelope shut. This time he was extra cautious with his spelling, not to give the man who he wrote more annoyance than necessary. He reads the rows with extra care, to notice if he forgot something important, but it seems he wrote down everything he couldn’t say in person anymore.

By the time he finishes, the Sun is above the horizon, the greenish glow turned into golden, and he hears the keys turn one last time. The door opens, and the guard steps inside, and he sighs.

Eames stands up to hand this man the letter, his last wish to be delivered.

Game over.

 

 

 

Dawn is nearing, as if the last 40 years didn’t happen. He is standing on the porch, arms around his slightly shaking form, and gaze never leaving the glowing horizon.

Dominick is still sleeping inside, and the greenish lights melt into golden, as the first rays of the new day pierce through the clouds.

40 years have flown above his head as fast as 40 heartbeats, but the pain is still as strong as the first day, and the grief still lingers. Especially now, during this peaceful hour when the world is still asleep, and he is alone with his memories. The emotions cut deep and open up the wounds once again, as he places a kiss to the letter held in his shaking hand.

It’s somewhat of a miracle the letter is still intact, for it was written decades ago. The paper is old and worn thin, the letters faded, smeared at the places where tears has fallen, and he has read it so many times he knows every word from memory by now.

_„Arthur, darling, this is my last letter to You...”_

On this day, 40 years ago, Eames was executed for breaking into someone’s mind he shouldn’t have to. The letter reached Arthur three days after, and he almost went mad from grief. Or not just _almost_...

Arthur sighs and his vision gets cloudy, through the haze of tears he is gazing the horizon. Every day a new Sun dawns, but holds no things for him to live for. He should be grateful that he cannot dream anymore, but it leaves him bitter, for if only he could dream, he could be with his man, even for just a couple of fleeting hours.

This letter. This is the only thing left from him for Arthur to hold onto.

He is almost 70 now, and he wears his age with a unique elegance he always had. The decades robbed him of his youth, carved wrinkles into his smooth face, and faded his dark strands into shimmering silver. But they gave no ease for his aching heart.

The decades were spent in rather peace, and words can’t tell how grateful he is that Dom let him stay. The days were spent with taking care of the children- _their_ children- and later, of the grandkids too. But during the nights he was alone, with fading words on fragile paper, crying for a life he could never have.

The old man sighs and raises the letter to place a kiss on the last row, the dearest. _„Forever yours, Eames”_

Days are spent with everyday routine, and the nights with grief. But Arthur has been trapped here for 40 years, in eternal dawn, with Eames hidden in his aching heart, safe till the morning comes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
